The Unholy Alliance
by Ordos45
Summary: *sequel to Rise of the Nazis* The Soviets need help against the Nazis, will the American Remnant ally with them?
1. Default Chapter

The Unholy Alliance  
By: Pho  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Command and Conquer or any related universe, they are owned by Westwood/EA Pacific, whatever they call themselves now.  
  
Chapter 1: The Alliance Is Made  
  
"Commander Smith," trembled a young officer, sweating after running through the Hawaiian sun.  
"Yes," snapped Smith, ever since the Great Fall he had been angrier.  
"Soviet Transport is pulling into harbor Commander," said the officer, still gasping between breaths," it's come under a flag of diplomacy!"  
"Soviets don't negotiate, they backstab after signing treaties!"  
"But Commander, they came without escorts, and the ship was searched, not even a single weapon aboard."  
"Very well," said Smith with a gesture of defeat," send the diplomats in."  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The diplomats filed into the room, the most rotund of which, Boris spoke first," The mighty Soviet Union sends greetings to our American friends..."  
"Friends," raged Commander Smith," Friends do not take over other friends countries!"  
"We know, however a greater threat eclipses us all," began Boris again," the Nazis have taken Poland, as well as the Eastern Seaboard of your own country. We've been sent to negotiate for a Soviet/American Remnant Alliance."  
"What the hell? You think we'll all just get along after you took over our country?!"  
"We have no other choice Comra...Commander Smith. It is either ally together, or fall individually against the Nazi threat. Even our glorious Soviet Union has lost Poland, and all of our resources within it to the Nazi treachery."  
"Good," Commander Smith spat out with disgust.  
"It is not good Commander Smith. The Nazi chronosphere was destroyed a week ago by Soviet nuclear weapons, but we have intelligence indicating that they are already constructing a new one."  
"Do I look like I care about your Soviet cause," muttered Commander Smith.  
"No, you don't," admitted Boris," but should it become operational, they will strike here first. With the islands of Hawaii as airbases, they could launch an air and sea assault on the West Coast, held by our valiant Soviet soldiers."  
"Hawaii is next? What could they send against us anyhow, nothing could survive long within our heavy defenses."  
"Really," shot back Boris," imagine thirty prism tanks, and a dozen of the Nazi Assault Fortresses. How long would your defenses survive an attack from within by that?"  
Commander Smith knew he had no choice," You're right, we have no choice but to ally with you against a greater enemy."  
"I'm glad you see the truth Comra...Commander Smith. I will tell you what one of our Typhoon Submarines discovered then. In the Atlantic Ocean there is a surviving carrier battlegroup under the command of an Ambassador Thomas Warner, former US Ambassador to Haiti."  
"There is? I'll have to contact him," the Commander's mind was abuzz with planning.  
"We thank you for becoming our allies, and by giving the Koreans to us as allies."  
"How did I make you and Korea allies?"  
"They told us that they would ally only if the American Remnant did."  
"Oh," Commander Smith was rendered speechless.  
  
"Sir," said an older officer to Ambassador Warner," There's a message coming in for you from Hawaii. They have escaped the destruction of the rest of the United States. There's more, but Supreme Commander Smith wishes to tell you himself."  
Warner shoved the officer aside quickly, excited that someone else may have escaped the carnage," Yes Commander, this is Ambassador Thomas Warner!"  
"Warner," began the Commander," I just found out about your battlegroup from our allies."  
"I wasn't aware the Koreans had a presence in the Atlantic Commander."  
"They don't, I meant our new allies. To curb Nazi aggression we have allied with the Soviet Union."  
"Commander you can't ally with the Soviets, they are worse than the Nazis!!"  
"We already have, and so has Korea. Your battlegroup is being ordered to make a bee line for the artic and then swing around Greenland and reinforce the harbor at St. Petersburg."  
"But Commander...."  
"That is an order, even if I like it as little as you do."  
"Commander, may I ask a question?"  
"You just did, didn't you?"  
"I mean another, Sir."  
"Go on..."  
"Manhattan, who does it belong to? I know the Nazis have all of the Eastern US, but Manhattan had already been captured by the Soviets."  
"Manhattan," sighed the Commander sorrowfully," fell to the Nazi advance around half an hour ago."  
"Then the Nazis control all ports along our route?"  
"Not all, Canada is still nuetral. The Nazis will invade, we're sure, but they haven't yet. Don't worry, a Soviet Fleet will meet you around the tip of Greenland."  
"Yes Commander, and good luck holding Hawaii Sir!"  
"Godspeed," returned Commander Smith as he clicked off the comm unit.  
  
  
"Comrade General Tanya, the great Soviet Union needs your knowledge of stealth assaults," said Premier Romanov gravely.  
"What do you need destroyed," asked Tanya, no nonsense, no backtalk, she was fully Soviet now, even down to the accent.  
"The new Chronosphere is nearing completion, and is within recently occupied Poland. They have not yet fully sealed the border between Poland and the Soviet Union with their cursed prism towers."  
"Leave it up to me, I'll get the job done," said Tanya," but I will need a distraction Comrade Premier."  
"What sort of distraction?"  
"I need you to send in a division of conscripts against the prism towers, all of their forces will be distracted, and some of the Chronosphere security will be pulled to kill them."  
"It will be no problem Comrade General, now go."  
  
  
Tanya encountered no resistance as she went through the forest, like she thought all but the infantry had been pulled off of guard duty around the chronosphere construction site. She pulled her two pistols slowly and then heard a crack. A sniper bullet embedded itself in the tree beside her head.  
She quickly traced the route the bullet had to have travelled and fired quickly as the alarms began to sound. One by one the snipers and infantry fell beneath her pistols.  
She ran from her cover in the trees down to the nearly completed Chronosphere and planted the C4 charges. Then she ran around to plant a charge on each peice of heavy machinery, and the Command Building. Then she ran for the cover of the trees once again as the explosions ripped apart the Nazi project.  
  
Premier Romanov looked up from his desk, to see Tanya, her clothes ripped by knife slashes, and most of her body bruised, she had a tough time getting out of Poland.   
"Welcome back Comrade General, I take it mission was success," asked Romanov.  
"Yes Comrade Premier, the chronosphere was destroyed again."  
"Good, get some rest Comrade General, you look extremely dishevelled.  
  
Nicolae Dumbledorf looked at the spy they had captured, the Soviet was very foolish in attempting to gather data on the Assault Fortress. Yes, they could make use of Lt. Eva, all they needed to do was a little reprogramming and she would be the model Nazi. 


	2. Nazi Nukes

The Unholy Alliance  
By: Pho  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Command and Conquer or any related universe, they are owned by Westwood/EA Pacific, whatever they call themselves now.  
  
Capter 2: Nazi Nukes  
  
  
A joint task force was meeting in the briefing room of the Soviet Harbor Headquarters in St. Petersburg. A dozen Navy SEALS sat in seats with their Soviet counter-parts, the S.E.A. Lions. This was a briefing on their first mission together as allies.  
Through classified intelligence the Soviets had learned of the Nazi Nuclear Weapons Program. The NNWP had to be stopped before they could develop working nuclear weaponry.  
The lights began to dim. The briefing was starting.   
"Welcome to your first mission as allies," said General Tanya.  
The American SEALS were either not looking at her, or were glaring. As they saw it she had betrayed her country, and had helped destroy it. She was in a one piece bodysuit. It clung to every part of her body, supposedly allowing for maximum ability to move, and a minimum chance of getting snagged on something.  
"This is our target," she said, the image zooming in to show what looked like a Soviet Nuclear Silo. It now had a swatstika painted on the side.  
"From what our spy told us before going silent we have confirmed that the Nazi Nuclear Weapons Program is very interested in a nuclear silo they siezed from us when Poland fell. They are reverse engineering the technology and if we do not stop them within twenty-four hours, they will have it."  
"And how are we supposed to do that Comrade General," asked one of the Sea Lions.  
"We're going in by water, as the silo is located along the coastline. We will swim to shore, and if we are discovered Nighthawks and Siege Choppers will begin an all out aerial assault on the surrounding area. Once we have destroyed the silo, we will flee to the water and be picked up by Typhoon submarines, who will then sink all Nazi ships in harbor. This is a simple operation, it should be nearly impossible to screw this one up."  
  
  
1:53 A.M   
The SEALS and LIONS swam in with Tanya. They crept slowly up the shore, and then were covered in searchlights and the yelling began in German.  
Tanya pulled one of her pistols out and began to shoot out the searchlights," Scatter Comrades," she yelled.  
To her left one of the American SEALs went down, a bullet in his throat. Another sprayed a tower with bullets.  
As she crawled along the sand she found a cave and crawled deep into it. Only then did she pull her radio," This is Comrade General Tanya to Air groups, we need cover fire!"  
"Affirmative," came replies in English and Russian.  
The nighthawks and siege choppers could be heard from her cave now as she crawled towards what looked like a rear exit. She pulled herself out and onto a boulder that overlooked the silo.  
The siege choppers fired machine guns into hundreds of gathering Nazi soldiers. The soldiers falling like puppets with their strings cut out from under them. The nighthawks were more careful though, they used their machine guns to clear her or members of her team a path to the silo.  
She saw some flashing lights, from one of the choppers. It was morse code, signalling to hurry because Nazi anti-air was on the way.  
She pulled out a special gun that had been given to her by the tech guys for this mission. She aimed carefully and fired, the steel stake embedded itself into the wall of the silo below, and she tied the into the rocks where she stood. Then she grabbed a hold of the cable and worked her way down, left hand, right hand, left hand, right hand, careful never to fully lose her grip despite the battle being waged around her.  
She was three fourths of the way there when she heard a snapping sound and her cable began vibrating. Then her cable snapped on the rocks end.  
She gripped the cable she was holding tighter and tighter. Then before she would slam into the wall of the silo, she jumped from it and landed with both feet on a ledge. She grabbed the cable once again, now that it had settled.  
She repelled down the rest of the silo until she reached the door into the command center, of course it was locked. She had a simple way to fix that though, pulling a pistol from its holster she fired three quick shots into the keypad and the door shorted out, and it opened.  
She walked in calmly, amused at the startled look from the scientist. She calmly went over to him, and then put a bullet through his head.  
Then she began to wipe computer records and planting charges. Once done she ran back to the door and into the thick of the pitched battle, shooting a Nazi soldier every so often.  
Finally she reached the shore and reholsted her gun. Then she dove back into the water and swam out to the waiting Typhoon. None of the others on the team survived. By the time they withdrew two nighthawks and thirteen siege choppers had been shot from the skies. As the explosions blossomed she knew it was all worth it.  
Tanya unclipped the complicated series of holsters for her weapons and let them fall to the deck, leaving her clad in only her black form fitting body suit. She walked to the bridge calmly and told them, "Blow the ships in Harbor." then she left.  
  
Torpedoes from the Typhoon slammed into ship after ship, sinking them in the Harbor. Hundreds of destroyers, and a dozen carriers sunk below the frothy waves of the Harbor. The NNWP was going to be set back a while after this.  
  
  
Meanwhile in a Nazi Interrogation chamber Eva was restrained by handcuffs to her chair. Nicolae had been trying to convince her that their cause was just, but it was to no avail. He would have to try something more drastic.  
He put on the recording.  
"You will become one of us. You wish to be a Nazi, you will cooperate. Cooperation will be rewarded, those unworthy will be punished. You will become one of us. You wish to be a Nazi, you will cooperate. Cooperation will be rewarded, those unworthy will be punished." It would continue on like that until he came to visit again. 


End file.
